Almost Home
by BlueWolf83
Summary: No matter what anyone says... you CAN go home again. It's expecting everything to be the same as when you left that's impossible.
1. Default Chapter

                **PROLOGUE**

                I've never seen the water so blue before. 

                As a cool breeze blows, waves form in the lake and lap gently at the shoreline. In the clear night sky, I can just barely make out the outline of a small, round object directly to the right of the moon; this is the gray planet of Eltar, home of my former mentor, friend, and confidant Zordon. To the left of the moon is a faint blue star; the water planet of Aquitar. I shudder when I think of all the years I wasted there…. And then there's the moon itself. I often wonder if Rita's moon palace is still up there somewhere… in a way, I hope it is; It would prove that some things never change.

                The breeze picks up, rippling through the grass, interrupting my train of thought. I sigh and look up at the majestic oak under which I am sitting. _It is unbelievable how many things we take for granted, I think as I stand and walk towards the water. I blink a few times as I stand in awe of the sheer beauty of the shimmering lake. There are still so many questions that need answers, but one thing is for sure:_

                It's good to be home.


	2. Learning to Live Again

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own the Power Rangers… although I am asking for a David Yost and an Austin St. John for Christmas. I own the rights to any character you don't remember from the show. So there. AND, just so there's no confusion, Lisa is an old friend of the Power Rangers, whom they chose to replace Billy in the Power Chamber after he departed for Fish Central (Aquitar).  Read, Review, Enjoy!_

****

**Chapter 1:**

**Learning to Live Again**

****

                Billy Cranston closed the journal in his hand and silently walked back to the oak tree. Picking up his backpack, he tossed the journal in and slung it over one shoulder. He took one more glance out at the water before slowly making his way to the nearby sidewalk. As he began treading down the sidewalk, a timid voice called out:

                "Billy?..."

                His heart skipped a beat; he would have known that voice anywhere. 

                "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show," he smirked before turning around.

                "What, and leave you out here with no place to go?" Lisa Richardson returned his smirk. "The idea _was tempting…." She joked._

                "Oh, I'm sure it was," Billy grinned before embracing his old friend. 

She hugged him back tightly. "How have you been, fish boy?"

                "Oh, alright, I guess. Glad to be back on solid ground." He chuckled. "What about you?"

                "Really well, considering…."

                He pulled away. "Glad to hear it."     

                She smiled. "Let's get going; I know you must be tired."

                As if on cue, Billy yawned. "True… but before we go, I have a favor to ask of you."

                "Oh no…." was the sarcastic response.

                He laughed. "It's nothing major, don't worry. I was just wondering if we could stop by the Power Chamber for a few minutes.  I'd like to tell Zordon that I'm back."

                Lisa felt her heart sink. "I'm afraid that's impossible…." she trailed off, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

                "What? Why?" 

                Lisa glanced away for a moment. "Billy," she started, "a lot of things have changed since you've been on Aquitar.

                "C'mon, not _that _much could've changed…." 

                "Zordon's gone, Billy! He's dead!" She fought back tears. "The Command Center and the Power Chamber are no more." 

                Billy couldn't believe a word he had just heard. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.

                She sighed, wishing she hadn't said anything. Taking his hand, she began to walk. "Come on," she told him soothingly. "I'll tell you everything that's happened since you left."

                All he could do was nod and listen as they slowly found their way back to her house.

      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                As the two approached the house, the door swung open and a Chihuahua ran out excitedly to greet them. 

                Scooping the little dog up in her arms, Lisa grinned and led Billy to the door, where her roommate Erin was waiting. 

                "Hey, chica." Erin smiled. "Is this Billy?"

                "Yup," Lisa kissed the dog before setting it down inside and ushering Billy in. "Erin, meet Billy Cranston. Billy, this is Erin Kovac."

                "Nice to meet you, Billy." Erin smiled again.

                "Likewise," he returned her smile.

                "Mommy! Mommy!" 

                Lisa looked behind her to see a 5 year old little boy running towards her.  She knelt down to embrace him. "Hey kiddo! … Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" she glanced at her watch. 

                "But I don't have school tomorrow…." The blonde-haired youngster pouted.

                Lisa laughed and stood up.  "That's right, you don't. But… we have a busy day planned. We're going to take my friend Billy," she gestured towards the young scientist, "to where I used to work."

                "And I can come?" 

                She nodded. "If you go get ready for bed before Chad and Luka get here."

                "Yay!" the boy shouted and scampered off towards the bathroom.

                Erin had since busied herself in the kitchen, but Billy stared in surprise at Lisa.  "You didn't tell me you had a son…."

                "Sorry," Lisa gave him a small smile. "Yeah, his name is Noah. I adopted him about 3 years ago."

                Billy's face quickly melted into a warm smile. "I always knew you'd be a great mother."

                Lisa blushed. "Thanks…."

                "Anytime," he said softly.

                As if right on cue, a key could be heard turning in the lock.

"CHAD!!!!" a small blur raced past Lisa and Billy and tackled the blonde man who had entered the house. The other person, a tall foreign man, grinned and ruffled Noah's hair before walking towards the kitchen to see his wife, giving Lisa a quick smile and nod in the process.

Chad laughed and sat a pile of charts on a nearby table. "Hey kiddo! How ya been?" he asked as he picked the boy up.

"Good… we're going to Mommy's old work tomorrow. Can you come?"

                "Mommy's old work, huh?" Chad asked, looking at Lisa.

                "Um, yeah… the PC." She responded quietly.

                "Really…." Chad raised his eyebrows.

                "Noah, honey, why don't you show Billy your room…." Lisa smiled at her son, and then winked at Billy.

                "Okay!" Noah shouted, jumped out of Chad's arms, and ran up the stairs to his room. "C'mon Billy!" 

                "Right behind you," Billy smiled and followed Noah.

                When the two were out of sight, Lisa walked over to Chad. "Long time no see, stranger."

                "Yeah, two hours felt like a lifetime," Chad laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

                She blushed lightly and touched her forehead to his. "It did…."

                "Uh huh…" he chuckled and moved a strand of hair out of her face before capturing her lips in a kiss.

                After a brief but passionate 5 seconds, Chad pulled away.  "So, are you really gonna take them to the Power Chamber?" he asked quietly.

                Lisa sighed, looking down at the carpet. "Yeah, Billy wants to see it… well, what's left of it. He wants to see if anything's still salvageable after all these years."

                "Well, at least Noah can't break anything in there."

                She laughed a little. "Good thing, too."

                Chad lifted her chin with his fingers, so Lisa had no choice but to gaze into his crystal blue eyes. "But can _you handle it?" he asked in a soft voice._

                "With you there I can. … Will you come?" 

                "Absolutely," he smiled and pulled her into another passionate kiss………..

                Billy watched silently from the banister at the top of the stairs. _Why did I never tell her how I feel?_ he wondered. _Even if she would have shot me down in flames, at least I could say that I tried….  And with that final thought, the former Blue Ranger sighed and ran a hand through his hair before returning to play with the son of the woman he had been secretly in love with for years. _


End file.
